It Doesn't Matter
by MovieVillain
Summary: Just my thought on what would it be like if Desmond were to reunite with Lucy in death.


Pain. That's what Desmond had felt when he sacrificed his own life to save humanity from the solar flare. Although it may have released Juno from her seal, it was worth it. After all, he knew that she will eventually had to be stopped again.

He found himself in a place that looked like the Animus when the program was loading.

_Death is getting old real fast._ Desmond muses to himself.

"Desmond?" a familiar voice calls out to him, and he turned around to see the woman that he hadn't seen in a while before his sacrifice.

"Lucy?" he asked.

The two standing to see each other a few seconds before they run to each other's arms in an embrace. At last, they have been reunited, and they were happy.

"I miss you, Lucy," Desmond whispered.

"I miss you too, Des," Lucy whispered in return.

They let go of the embrace afterwards.

"Desmond, there's something you should know," Lucy admitted the truth about herself, and Desmond just stared at her. "I'm... a Templar."

To her surprise, he just hold her hand in response to the revelation.

"I know. While Juno controlled me to kill you through the Apple, she showed me the truth about you. That's what she meant by you do not lie within our sight," he said simply.

"She was knowledgeable, I guess," she mused.

"Yeah..."

"Desmond, for what it is worth, I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"For what?"

"For being a Templar and leading you to your death."

"Why do you have to apologize that? It doesn't matter what your role is. Assassin, Templar, whatever. As for my death, I made the choice myself. At least I died being me, not as an Assassin. Therefore when I killed you because Juno controlled me into doing it, you died being you not as a Templar," Desmond reassured.

"But I betrayed you. Used you to further Abstergo's ambition," Lucy is baffled of how he could easily forgive her actions.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. Whether your role was an Assassin or a Templar, it doesn't matter. My life couldn't have been exciting if it wasn't for you," he reassured her again.

"You're saying that being a bartender was boring for you?" she asked.

"No. Well, kinda. All I ever did was meet people so I can serve them some drinks. Nothing special about that. You made my life special the day you took me to Abstergo and showed me the Animus. I found my life exciting when I became an Assassin."

"But you don't get to live life to the fullest."

"Neither did you."

Yup, their respective occupations got them killed and therefore never get to live life to the fullest.

"So you were an Assassin before you became a Templar?" Desmond asked, switching the subject.

"Yeah, what about it?" Lucy wondered what that is about.

"I had an ancestor like that," he admitted.

"Really? I thought all of your ancestors were Assassins," she is surprised to hear this fact.

"Yeah, they were but this guy... he was different."

Desmond told Lucy that when he plugged himself into the Animus prior to his sacrifice, he got to experience the life of Haytham Kenway. It was fun experiencing what his life was like until the horrible truth came out. Haytham... was a Templar.

A horrible truth, indeed.

He was different from Altair and Ezio.

"That was... quite a story," Lucy is baffled from what she heard. In fact, she didn't know that Desmond had an ancestor that went from Assassin to Templar.

"I know," Desmond said quietly. "At least I got to experience the life of his son, Connor. He was an Assassin through and through, unlike his father."

"Guess your ancestry wasn't perfect, huh?"

"It doesn't have to be."

Just then, a stranger appeared in front of them and his appearance changed. This shows the fact that he is actually a Gatekeeper.

"Desmond Miles, for your sacrifice in honor of stopping the Apocalypse, you are granted to ascend to the higher planes of existence. There, you will be reunited with your ancestors," he said.

"You mean Altair, Ezio, and... Connor?" Desmond asked, and he nodded.

"But this woman..." the Gatekeeper turned to Lucy next. "she committed sins when she became a Templar, but because she led you into the war and indirectly created a savior to stop the world's end, she will be going to Purgatory."

That's quite a bittersweet ending for her, and Desmond felt relief from this.

"For what it's worth, I won't be going to Paradise," Desmond admitted.

"What?" the Gatekeeper is surprised, and so does Lucy.

"I know Heaven is great and all. My ancestors are waiting for me to join them, but I just can't bear the thought of being separated from Lucy for good after all this. My life wouldn't be great without her around. She made my life as exciting as it can be. I'm sorry, but if she won't be going to the same place as me, then I reject my ascension to be with Altair, Ezio, and Connor because I'm staying to wherever she's going," Desmond declared.

"Desmond..." Lucy is touched by those words. She couldn't believe that he is willing to give up his place in Heaven, just to be with her.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" the Gatekeeper asked with clarity.

"Yes, that's what I want," Desmond answered proudly.

"I never thought you would sacrifice the chance to be with your ancestors just for this woman," the Gatekeeper sighed. "Very well, then. Your judgment has been passed. You two will stay in Purgatory forever, but as long as you were there together, I trust you won't have a problem going there."

"Tell Altair, Ezio, and Connor that I'm sorry I couldn't make it with them," Ezio ordered, and the Gatekeeper smiled because he brought in the three to see him in person. Ezio couldn't be more happier than this. He hugged them, knowing this is the first and last time he will see them.

"At least you two won't be the only ones going to Purgatory," Haytham suddenly appeared next.

"Father..." Connor is surprised to see him there as well. After hugging Ezio, he hugs him next, and Haytham returns it. With them in the afterlife, their hostilities for each other ceased to exist. Also, this is the first and last time they will see each other in this life.

After the arrangements have been made cleared, the Assassins go on with their life in Heaven while Desmond, Lucy, and Haytham go on with their life in Purgatory.

"It's not bad being in Purgatory. You'll get used to it," Haytham took note.

"As long as we're together, it's fine," Desmond hold Lucy's hand as a sign of their togetherness, and both couldn't be more happier than that. "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too, Des," Lucy said next.

At long last, they were together again. Even though they were only together in Purgatory, they were fine with it as long as they have each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: Not bad for my first Assassin's Creed fanfiction story, huh?**


End file.
